The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
The process of identifying an individual present in an image is known since a long time. Such process requires image comparison using known techniques. The process of identifying an individual begins with detecting an individual present in the image. Successively, the individual is identified using object identification techniques and algorithms. Features of the individual such as facial features are then matched with reference images stored in a database. Upon finding a successful match, details of the identified individual are retrieved from the database and are used further.
The limitation associated with such method of identifying an individual comprises utilization of large memory space and high computation capability. A large memory space is utilized for storing a large number of the reference images. Further, the high computation capability is required for processing of the large number of reference images. Thus, such method could only be performed on a computer or a server having a large memory and high processing capability.
There is no mechanism to identify individuals, present in an image, using a mobile device such as a smart phone. Thus, there remains a need to identify and tag the images using a mobile device, where individuals present in an image captured by the mobile device itself could be used.